


It's Three In The Morning

by BloodiedLynx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedLynx/pseuds/BloodiedLynx





	It's Three In The Morning

~Ian’s P.O.V.~

I was startled awake as someone jabbed me in the side, continuously poking me. I rubbed my eyes and groaned before rolling over to look into Mickey’s bright eyes. He looked wide awake.

“Mick? What the fuck?” I questioned in a sleepy voice. I checked the clock and groaned at the light. “‘S three in the morning.”

“I know.” He whispered, sliding into my lap as I rolled to my back. I looked up at him and ran a hand through my hair in confusion. He put his hands on my chest and I quickly realized he was hard.

“Mickey?” I mumbled questioningly. I looked up at his flushed face, running my hands up his sides. He rocked his hips lightly and dug his nails into my chest.

“My heat,” He breathed. “It started.” My eyes widened and I nodded, reaching over to turn on the lamp.

We’d been trying for a pup but hadn’t been able to have one yet. Maybe this time will be the time.

Mickey stopped his movements and looked down at me with his bottom lip between his teeth. I ran my fingers up his stomach as he planted his knees and lifted himself up slightly so he could slide down on me. I gripped his hips tightly and groaned as he rocked his hips.

Mickey started to bounce on my hips, his hair falling out of it's signature style to rest against his forehead. The blanket was pooled around his hips and my legs were tangled in it.

“Fuck, Ian.” Mickey moaned brokenly, his voice raising high enough for Lip to had heard it. I shushed him and wrapped my arm around his hip to flip us over. I held his left thigh against my side and pinned his other leg to the bed as I started to pound into him, a light sheen of sweat covering my body.

“Wait, Ian, I-” Mickey cut off with a quiet whine.

“Shhh. Don’t wake up Lip. Remember he’s right over there.” I said in his ear with a strained voice. I stopped moving when the bunk bed creaked and I heard Lip jump down, going to the bathroom.

“Already awake douchebags. Sleeping in Fi’s. Mickey, stop moaning so loud.” Lip said as he slammed the door. I looked down at Mickey’s embarrassed face and laughed before rocking into him. He buried his head into my neck when he came, moaning my name.

I thrust into him a few more times before coming, falling down on top of him after I pulled out. He pushed me off of him and kissed my lips. I sucked his bottom into my mouth and nibbled on it, smiling as he moaned into my mouth.

“Now we just have to hope for a pup.” I mumbled, running my hand through his hair. He nodded and we fell asleep wrapped around each other.


End file.
